Contigo
by MoneerehNut
Summary: XI. Aprender: —¿Él dijo…? —preguntó Naruto, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado caer su vaso favorito al piso -sí, el del aniversario de Ichiraku-. Dividido entre la sorpresa… y el horror. / —Sí… él, dijo… —asintió Hinata. Más pálida que nunca...
1. I Amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo en que se desenvuelven pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia fue creada únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Sobredosis de azúcar. NaruHina.

...

…

…

 _Contigo._

...

…

…

 **I. Amor.**

Cuando Naruto se da cuenta de que ella _le gusta_ se siente extraño, y es por eso, de hecho, que tarda tanto tiempo en asumirlo y aceptarlo.

Porque Hinata no lo pone tan nervioso como recordaba sentirse tiempo atrás frente a Sakura, primera y única mujer de la que siempre dijo estar enamorado. Al contrario, su presencia lo envuelve de tal calma y calidez que no encuentra motivo para titubear o para intentar parecer más audaz o inteligente de lo que realmente es...

A su tiempo, comprende que la Hyuuga siempre ha aceptado sus defectos y virtudes por igual, que es justamente eso lo que le permite no sólo ser él mismo con soltura siempre que se sabe junto a ella, sino que, de alguna manera, también lo invita a sentirse orgulloso de sí. Lo incita a iniciar un proceso de autorreconocimiento, de _aceptación_ , como si _algo_ lo obligara a darse cuenta de que nunca fue ningún monstruo, sino que es tan imperfecto como cualquier otro ser humano: que incluso dentro de aquella gama de errores y desatinos, había suficiente virtud en sí mismo como para decirse valioso...

Ella lo ama con tal intensidad que, un día, se encuentra pensando que ciertamente él merece ser amado y que _quiere_ que sea ella quien lo ame por todo el tiempo que sus vidas les permitieran estar el uno con el otro.

Aun si también es cierto que le aterra el pensar que tal vez lo que él siente no podía ser de ninguna manera tan puro e intenso como lo que ella dulcemente le otorgaba con cada mirada y sonrojo. Vacilante, se pregunta: ¿podría atreverse a confiar ciegamente en otra persona?, duda, con miedo a herirla y a herirse de paso.

No lo sabe… pero, se da cuenta, _quiere intentarlo_.

Pues ya no basta con saber que ella le tiene cariño, sino que él _quiere quererla_ de manera mucho más intensa. Quiere apropiarse por completo de su esencia, de su aroma, de su tacto, sus sonrisas, incluso de sus lágrimas o de sus enojos…

Quiere hacerla suya por completo.

Descubrir cuál sería su gesto al esperar un beso suyo, cómo cambiaría el tono de su voz cuando estuviese especialmente nerviosa… ansiosa… cuál sería el color de su piel cuando sus labios se adueñarán de todo, con lentas caricias, con hambre voraz.

Qué tanto temblaría entre sus brazos cuando le hablara al oído, en un susurro íntimo, qué tanto se atrevería ella a hacer una vez que la razón la hubiese abandonado del todo, en qué se convertirían si pensaban como uno, qué sentirían si para ello se fundían en un solo cuerpo, aun con el riesgo de olvidar a los otros o incluso a sí mismos como individuos...

 _Maldición_.

Ya no puede negarlo: desea que ella también conozca todas y cada una de sus caras, las buenas, las malas… no sólo al shinobi fuerte y terco, sino también al joven inseguro, temeroso de la soledad.

Quiere ser su amigo, su amante, quiere decirla su mujer y llamarse a sí mismo _su hombre_.

Ser esclavo y amo, con ella, _de ella_.

La ama.

Se da cuenta… al tiempo en que se aterra y su corazón late de manera dolorosa.

La ama.

Concilia… con ansias, acostumbrándose al bombeo fuerte… continúo, quizá, _eterno_.

La ama.

Repite… sonriendo como el que ha descubierto el tesoro más valioso de todos.

 _Cuánto la ama_.

Concluye… sabiendo que su vida apenas comienza.

Con ella.

…

…

…

 **Notas de la historia:**

¡Hey!, ¿alguien recuerda que hace siglos prometí una serie de viñetas?, ¿no?, ah, bueno, de todas formas, aquí está jaja

Ya, pues eso.

Esta es la primera entrega, cursi como seguramente la mayoría de los capítulos, así que, bajo advertencia no hay engaño~.

En fin, si les gusto -o no-, ¡háganlo saber con un review, o callen para siempre!

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la segunda parte...

 _:) (No callen, por favor :'v)_


	2. II Celos

**II. Celos.**

…

…

…

Que Hinata es hermosa en alma y cuerpo, definitivamente es una verdad indiscutible, prácticamente de categoría universal...

Pero Naruto quisiera que el resto del mundo no fuese consciente de ello.

Pues, en definitiva, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando descubre la mirada de los otros sobre _su novia_.

Porque no sucede una, ni dos, ni tres veces.

 _No_.

La situación, es, de hecho, algo constante en el día a día de la amable kunoichi y lo peor de todo es que ella no parece darse cuenta de lo que sucede, en lo absoluto. Su gentil personalidad le impide poner _un límite_ a los _descarados coqueteos_ de los que es víctima, confundiéndolos con gestos de amabilidad que, sin embargo, el rubio sabe guardan perversas intenciones.

Naruto se pregunta, desesperado, por qué será que Hinata no nota cómo el muchacho que vende dangos en su dulcería favorita suele sonreír tan _insinuante_ cada que ella aparece por el establecimiento; o de cómo el chico de la tienda de armas siempre busca nuevos chistes que contar cuando la joven regresa de alguna misión; ni de cómo, maldita sea, siempre termina algún hombre llevando sus bolsas a donde sea que la chica se dirija.

¿Por qué Hinata tiene que ser tan… tan… _inocente_?

¡Agh!

Para el joven Uzumaki todos aquellos sentimientos son tan increíblemente nuevos y caóticos que, _realmente_ , no sabe qué hacer.

Aunque se enoja; se enfada a niveles que, de darse cuenta, consideraría excesivos.

No sabe si su mal humor es por aquellos tipos, por ella… o por él mismo.

Lo que sí sabe es que pensar y comportarse así le parece una estupidez.

Porque Hinata lo ama…

Y, _quizá_ , he ahí el asunto.

Que Naruto sabe que es el número para ella… _y no quiere dejar de serlo_.

Entonces, toma una decisión:

Ya que _esos bastardos_ sólo buscan engañar a _su chica_ , abusar de su inocencia y buenas intenciones, ¡él no permitiría que eso ocurriera ni un día más!, ¡de veras!

…

Así que es él, de ahora en adelante, quien se encarga de comprar las golosinas de la Hyuuga, asegurándose siempre de comentar lo muy feliz que Hinata es a su lado a aquel muchacho del que no sabe el nombre -ni le interesa. Es también él quien compra un doble paquete de armas cada que tiene alguna misión, haciendo especial énfasis en contar sus habilidades al joven castaño que lo atiende… quizá exagerando un poco acerca de su vena sanguinaria, pero ¿quién iba a saberlo, de todas formas?

Y es él, también, quien acompaña a Hinata en sus salidas al centro de Konoha, ayudándole a cargar el peso extra que podrían representar sus compras; eso, claro, sino es que está ocupado abrazándola discretamente por la cintura -algo más podría hacer que ella se desmayara en medio de la calle y ese, hay que aclarar, no es su objetivo.

Naruto, además, se asegura de dirigir advertencias silenciosas a través de gestos y ademanes a todos aquellos quienes los miran pasar.

¿Ahuyentarlos de ese modo está bien?

Se pregunta en algún momento… sinceramente confundido.

Quizá no… pero es un buen método para aplacar aquello que, descubre, se llaman celos.

 _Justificados_ , evidentemente, puesto que, después de todo, sólo había una Hinata-chan en el mundo y… _era suya_.

…

…

…

 **Notas de la historia:**

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar~


	3. III Aniversario

**III. Aniversario.**

…

…

…

"Hinata-chan" / "Naruto-kun"

Ella sonríe de aquella manera dulce en que acostumbra cuando ambos se llaman al mismo tiempo, y el propio Naruto también se encuentra riendo incluso antes de poder darse cuenta de ello, sus manos están sudorosas y sus orejas tienen un muy curioso color rosado. Hinata, como siempre, sonríe con un intenso rubor adornando sus mejillas.

La verdad es que ambos están nerviosos, pues es su primer aniversario, después de todo.

—Habla tu primero, Naruto-kun.

Concede Hinata, con esa amabilidad que caracteriza cada uno de sus gestos. Y el joven asiente, negándose a sentirse tan extasiado por la ternura con que ella pronuncia su nombre: _ya debería estar acostumbrado_.

—Hinata-chan, ¡F-feliz aniversario!

Susurra torpemente, al tiempo en que ella acepta la cajita de terciopelo que gentilmente le ha sido extendida, sacando a su vez de algún lugar de su vestido azul un presente para el rubio.

—Feliz aniversario, Naruto-kun.

Pronuncia con voz suave… _alegre_.

—¿Puedo… puedo ver qué es?

Pregunta ella, tímidamente y Naruto asiente, sonriéndole.

—Es tuyo, Hinata-chan, claro que puedes verlo.

Ella sonríe, abriendo con ansiedad disimulada la cajita color negro que le fue entregada. Su gesto evidencia sorpresa al descubrir la fina joya que aguarda dentro.

Naruto contiene la respiración, expectante, hasta que Hinata habla con voz baja, dulce.

—Es… precioso.

—¿Tú crees?

Pregunta el rubio, quizá más rápido de lo que debería. Debe admitirlo, se encuentra inusualmente nervioso: no sabe si aquel collar en verdad será del agrado de su linda novia.

—Claro que sí. Gracias, Naruto-kun.

Hinata sonríe de tal manera que Naruto _tiene_ que esforzarse por controlar el palpitar en su pecho. ¿Cuándo ella ha pasado a tener tanto dominio sobre sus emociones?, se pregunta fugazmente: no lo sabe… no realmente, _pero qué importa_.

—No es nada, _de veras_. —susurra, rascando su nariz en un gesto de evidente nerviosismo—, si quieres, te ayudo a ponértelo.

Ella acepta de inmediato, agradecida por la propuesta y él se estremece al entrar en contacto con la suave piel de aquel pálido cuello.

No es de sorprender que retire sus dedos tardando más de lo estrictamente necesario, sin poder resistirse a depositar un suave beso detrás de la oreja femenina. Hinata suspira. Quizá sintiéndose tan extrañamente ansiosa como él… pero ninguno comenta nada al respecto.

—Te ves… muy bonita.

Halaga el chico, adorando la forma en que ella acomoda innecesariamente su cabello por detrás de su oreja como siempre que se siente especialmente nerviosa.

—G-gracias… e-es tu turno, Naruto-kun.

El rubio asiente efusivamente, tardando nada en comenzar a abrir su obsequio: un gran chocolate con su nombre le recibe al instante y Naruto no puede evitar emocionarse, pues sabe que Hinata es la mejor repostera de toda Konoha. Sin embargo, su gesto se vuelve confuso al descubrir lo que parecen ser… _cupones_ , debajo del enorme dulce que ha preparado su novia.

—¿Hinata-chan?

Pronuncia, curioso, sin sacar aún ninguno de ellos de la pequeña cajita.

Su atención está fija en aquellos papelitos, así que no se da cuenta de que ella parece de pronto muy interesada en el aspecto del piso.

—¿S-sí?

—Estos… son, ¿¡para comer en Ichiraku!?

Pregunta, emocionado, ya gritando incluso antes de sacar uno de esos muchos cupones.

—N-no… me temo que no, Naruto-kun.

Contesta ella, aún sin levantar la mirada. Y entonces, hay que confesar, él se siente especialmente confundido.

—¿Entonces, para qué…?

…

— _Oh_ …

Sintiendo como su rostro repentinamente sube de temperatura, Naruto se da tiempo de ver con paciencia algunos de esos papelitos.

Variaban mucho, en realidad…

"Un bento"

"Un postre"

"Un abrazo"

y...

…

—¿Hinata-chan?

—¿S-sí?

Las manos de la chica acariciaron inconscientemente la piedra que colgaba de su cuello, cuestionándose mentalmente si seguir los consejos de Ino había sido en realidad una buena idea…

—Yo… creo que… quiero… _quiero uno de estos_ , Hinata-chan.

Comenta el chico, con falsa seriedad, tomando una de las manos de Hinata y depositando en ella un papelito.

La joven, al verlo, respira profundamente y asiente, buscando valentía de dónde abundan más bien nervios y timidez.

—C-claro.

…

 _"Un beso._ "

...

Ella se sostiene como puede de los hombros masculinos... _es tan adorablemente bajita_ que él tarda nada en ayudarle sosteniendo su cintura, brindándole equilibrio y apoyo.

Sus orbes azules observan con cierta diversión cómo Hinata cierra los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria, evidentemente avergonzada, antes de unir finalmente sus labios, con un toque suave e intenso al mismo tiempo.

…

En un instante sus cabezas se acomodan casi de forma natural para facilitar sus movimientos y, antes de darse cuenta, Hinata tiene sus pies unos centímetros por encima del suelo, mientras sus bocas se siguen, se imitan, se entregan y atrapan...

Ninguno puede evitar notar que el calor pronto parece ser insoportable, a pesar de ser aquella una noche de invierno.

Cuando ella siente que las sensaciones se han vuelto peligrosamente abrumadoras termina el contacto, con él todavía siguiendo sus labios, como negándose a terminar con aquella danza en que habían iniciado torpes y ahora eran tan habilidosos.

Hinata, respirando de manera agitada, le sonríe, avergonzada al encontrar aquellos ojos azules mirándola con tanta intensidad.

—Naruto-kun.

Llama suavemente.

—Mmmm…

 _Responde_ él, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, sus mejillas… y sus labios, que han adquirido un tono carmín por la reciente fricción… Naruto sólo sabe en ese momento que _quiere hacerlos suyos_.

—¿Podrías… bajarme, por favor?

El rubio parpadea, antes de sonreír socarronamente, riendo y aferrándola con más fuerza antes de esconder su cabeza en el cuello femenino, totalmente contrario a la petición hecha por su pequeña novia.

—No lo creo, Hinata-chan: quiero otro de esos… _muchos de esos_.

La chica se sonroja furiosamente… atinando, después de unos segundos, a formular una respuesta que consigue sonar coherente.

—P-pero sólo había _un cupón_ de esos, Naruto-kun.

Replica, soltando una risa traviesa ante el gruñido de su novio, es tan… _tierno_. Piensa, mientras se permite acariciar suavemente el cabello del más alto.

—Bueno… _no importa_.

—¿Eh?

Él abandona su lugar de reposo, asegurándose de encontrar los ojos perlados de Hinata antes de unir nuevamente sus labios, esta vez disfrutando únicamente de sentir la suave piel de ella bajo su boca. Sólo tocándose por un par de segundos.

— _Tus besos son míos, Hinata-chan_.

Ella se pone más colorada de lo que recordaba haberla visto en la última semana y Naruto se sonríe al verla, sintiendo su ego escalar por los cielos al saberse culpable de ello, rogando silenciosamente porque la joven no se desmaye en ese momento…

En verdad, _quería_ _muchos_ de esos.

…

…

…

Por suerte, Hinata _no_ se desmayó.

 _Pero sí lo besó_ …

Una… y otra… _y otra vez_.

Hasta que decidió que definitivamente era muy tarde y su padre no estaría nada contento con su hora de llegada.

Entonces, con un último beso, que supo a promesas, a alegrías y a un año de vida juntos, se despidieron. Sabiendo que mañana Naruto tendría cientos de oportunidades para besar a su novia, -con cupón o sin él.

Hinata, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se observó en el espejo antes de dormir, sonriendo durante minutos que parecieron horas mientras tocaba con delicadeza el collar que le había regalado su novio…

Sin duda, eran inexpertos, jóvenes... y estaban intensamente enamorados.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo** :

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios.


	4. IV Deseo

**Advertencia:** Lime.

 **IV. Deseo.**

(Parte I)

…

…

…

Naruto está consciente de que no podrá contener sus impulsos por mucho tiempo, no cuando ella parece anhelar tanto como él mismo que _aquello_ suceda…

 _Pues se ha dado cuenta._

Él, que usualmente es tan poco perceptivo con ese tipo de cosas, ha notado que Hinata tarda cada vez un poco más antes de pedirle que pare.

Sabe incluso, por aquel intenso temblor que empieza en los pies, asciende por piernas, vientre y que termina en sus manos y labios, que a ella le gusta cuando sus dedos recorren lentamente su cintura, aventurándose en cada ocasión a lo que aguarda un poco más arriba de dónde acostumbra a pasar, sin llegar nunca a posarse allá de dónde sabe podrá brotar la más dulce de las mieles.

Nota que ella aprieta las piernas con más fuerza conforme pasan los minutos, y _sabe por qué_ … dioses, él mismo se siente tan tenso que parece a punto de explotar cada que tienen oportunidad de estar a solas:

La situación ha llegado a tal grado que ha sido en su último encuentro cuando Naruto ha tenido que detenerse, porque sabía que de seguir un poco más ya no se podría controlar… todo porque ella, que siempre permanecía sumisa y expectante a su siguiente movimiento, había decidido responder la caricia.

Iniciando en la cintura masculina, recorriendo la fornida espalda hasta terminar en los amplios hombros, acariciando y estrujando mientras mordía sus gruesos labios. Casi gimiendo por la forma en que él se movía, ahí, _arriba de ella_ , frotándose por encima de la ropa…

Naruto ya estaba en problemas de sólo recordar la forma en que aquellos ojos claros se habían vuelto vidriosos, oscurecidos por el ansia, acompañados por el intenso rubor que había invadido las mejillas femeninas, con su cabello adornando su rostro como si de un abanico se tratara… su falda, normalmente larga y pudorosa habiéndose descolocado por el movimiento, dejando entrever gran parte de sus suaves piernas… sus muslos.

 _Maldición_ …

Se siente idiota de sólo pensar en la forma en que ella parecía a punto de llorar en el momento en que se apartó de manera brusca, quizá sintiendo que había hecho algo mal.

Naruto no supo cómo explicarle que, de hecho, el problema era que todo era _demasiado bueno_ … en cambio había quedado entre ellos un sentimiento incómodo, que no se había marchado incluso cuando ya habían pasado un par de minutos y tuvieron que despedirse.

Era todo _tan nuevo_... extraño… demasiado intenso como para saberlo sobrellevar.

Al día siguiente de aquel incidente el rubio había tenido que partir a una misión, así que hacía una semana que no se veían y Naruto debía admitir que tenía miedo de verla, descontrolarse y _herirla_ …

Una parte de él decía que aquello no estaba bien… porque ella era, seguramente, el ser más puro que había pisado la tierra.

Se sentía casi culpable por sentirse… _así,_ cada que la veía.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Su presencia, que siempre había representado tierna calidez para su alma, ahora se había convertido en sinónimo de incendio: el recuerdo de su imagen hacía hervir sus venas y no había parte de su cuerpo que no ansiara el contacto con la piel ajena.

Lo peor de todo era _saber_ que ella también lo buscaba… _lo sabía_ , demonios.

...

Pero, entonces... no podía ser realmente _malo_ aquello que ambos deseaban, ¿verdad?

No.

Definitivamente no.

Naruto, sin embargo, se siente especialmente abochornado cuando decide que la siguiente vez que la vea ya no buscará contenerse… a menos que la joven así lo quiera.

Porque antes que desear su cuerpo, _la desea a ella_ , completa.

Así que, si Hinata decide que _tienen_ que esperar más tiempo, entonces lo harán… así tengan que dejar de verse a solas.

Pues sabe que si se le presentara la oportunidad…

No tendría más que ceder ante ese monstruo infernal y poderoso que resultaba ser el deseo.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	5. V Deseo II

**Advertencia:** Lime.

 **V. Deseo.**

(Parte II)

…

…

…

Es luna llena para cuando Naruto finalmente se encuentra tan sólo a unos cuantos kilómetros de llegar a la aldea. Está solo y eso le ha ayudado a poner en orden el caos que son sus sentimientos...

Pensando en Hinata acelera el paso: la ha extrañado y no se siente para nada tranquilo dada la forma en que se vieron por última vez.

Lo arreglaría. En definitiva, la haría reír una y otra vez.

Más que ninguna otra cosa… quiere saberla feliz.

…

En el mismo instante en que un sonido extraño alerta sus reflejos, un kunai ya se encuentra entre sus dedos, mientras se oculta detrás de un árbol y reduce sus niveles de chakra para evitar ser detectado, ¿quién y con qué intenciones se encuentra rondando Konoha en medio de la noche?

El ninja agudiza su oído, reconociendo no sin cierto esfuerzo el sonido del agua al ser tocada y… nada más.

De repente se pregunta si es que no ha sido muy paranoico y en verdad lo que hay ahí no es sino un simple animal bebiendo del lago… decide asomarse desde su escondite, pensando entonces que aquello se siente como un total _déjà vu_.

…

 _Es ella_.

La misma que hace unos años era una linda bailarina y que ahora se había convertido en una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa.

Observa desde su escondite como aquel largo cabello ondea con cada uno de sus movimientos, se deleita con la elegancia con que se mueven brazos y piernas, decidiendo que no hay manera de negar que cada una de las curvas de aquel cuerpo es digna de admirar: Naruto no sabe de arte, pero se atrevería a decir que lo que está viendo lo es un poco.

Su corazón parece querer colapsar cuando en alguno de aquellos giros complicados sus miradas finalmente se encuentran…

 _Ella_ , es Hinata.

 _Su Hinata_.

—¿Naruto-kun?

La jovencita detiene totalmente sus movimientos, de más sorprendida y avergonzada. Aunque seguramente el sonrojo que asalta su rostro debería considerarse imposible de alcanzar para los estándares humanos, sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, no pierde la conciencia.

Adora al joven que ahora la mira como si no existiese nada más en el universo que admirar… justo como ella misma se acostumbró a observarlo desde su más tierna infancia: con amor y anhelo.

No se permitiría perderse algo como eso.

Sin dejar de observarse y, quizá, sin reparar del todo en sus movimientos, se acercan paulatinamente… como si estuviesen tanteando la tierra que pisan, con temor a hundirse o a perderse de vista.

Se han extrañado.

Se necesitan.

Naruto, que es tan impulsivo por naturaleza, _no quiere_ hablar… pues teme arruinar esa atmósfera extraña que los ha envuelto. El aire se siente pesado, la tensión resulta casi aplastante e insoportable… y no saben qué hacer aún, pero se acercan cada vez un poco más.

Hasta que sienten el calor ajeno irradiar sus pieles, sin tocarse todavía… aún en silencio… hasta que ella finalmente pronuncia su nombre con suavidad y Naruto sabe que tiene permiso para besarla.

…

Suspira sin notarlo mientras sus labios se mueven sobre los de ella; sus dedos, temblorosos, recorren lentamente la piel descubierta: desde la cintura hasta ascender por la espalda. Ella lleva apenas un pequeño bañador, sus cuerpos terminan tan unidos que él siente sus senos presionarse contra su propio pecho...

Naruto disfruta de los espasmos que atacan al cuerpo femenino, sin preocuparse por detener los propios.

Atreviéndose, sin pudor.

Olvidando de pronto que están a mitad del bosque y que alguien podría encontrarles… para entonces, lo único que desea es seguir sintiendo y haciendo sentir.

Porque la ama y quiere que ella lo sepa, a gritos, _a besos_ , con suspiros que sepan a gloria y caricias que quemen, que intoxiquen y embriaguen sus almas...

En medio de sus movimientos inhala con suavidad, reconociendo la fragancia que es ajena y que aun así despierta en él el instinto de pertenencia: ama la manera en que se mezcla con la suya.

Entre tanto, sus manos no han dejado de bailar, mientras cada parte donde ella misma toca torna en tempestad.

En minutos, que parecen segundos a pesar de todo, sus cuerpos han quedado totalmente al descubierto; se observan primero, pudorosos, para después continuar acariciándose. Amándose.

Cuando ambos cuerpos finalmente se han vuelto uno, Naruto piensa que la luna jamás se ha visto tan brillante como se ve en la mirada púrpura que lo observa, aquella que suelta un par de lágrimas, pese a la amabilidad con que la ha tratado desde el principio.

Él teme durante un segundo, hasta que ella le recuerda que también lo desea, robándole un beso que sabe a sal e inusitada ternura; entonces continúa con aquella danza que es tan antigua como la misma vida y que, sin embargo, les sabe a novedad y aventura…

Para cuando ambos alcanzan el clímax ya han perdido la cuenta del número de veces en que se han dicho "te amo"… y aun así lo vuelven a hacer.

Hasta que el amanecer los atrapa.

Perteneciéndose.

Siendo hombre y mujer.

Habiendo consumado el deseo del cuerpo como manifestación de la unión de sus almas.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Este es el primer _lemon_ que escribo con ellos -siempre me había quedado en el lime-, espero que les haya gustado. A pesar de todo no es explícito, porque no es mi estilo jaja

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, soy feliz con cada uno de sus reviews .w.


	6. VI Primavera

**VI. Primavera**

…

…

…

El primer recuerdo que Hinata tiene de Hiashi es el de un hombre que sonríe a una dulce mujer de largos cabellos y gesto amable… ambos adultos están en el jardín del clan, jugando con ella.

Oye a ratos la risa de su madre, intercalada con la varonil voz de su padre, mientras sus pequeños pies corren por el pasto y sus manos descubren el mundo en la textura de las flores y en el aroma de la brisa que desordena sus cortos cabellos.

Sin duda, aquel es uno de los tesoros que guarda siempre en lo más profundo de su alma… después de todo, es esa la única vez que recuerda haber sentido que aquel hombre alto y serio le amaba tanto como ella a él.

Pues poco después de aquello su madre había tenido el complicado embarazo de Hanabi y ella no pudo observar su rostro sino hasta que éste se había tornado pálido y frío como el hielo que cubría el lago de Konoha en invierno.

En medio del caos, lo único que supo era que su pequeña hermanita había nacido con bien y que era su deber cuidarla ahora que su madre faltaría para las dos.

En aquel instante Hinata había amado con todas sus fuerzas a aquel pedacito de vida que el destino había puesto en sus manos. Tratando de hacerla tan feliz como ella misma había sido en su más tierna infancia, supliendo con sus cuidados la falta de abrazos y besos nocturnos producto de la orfandad materna y del olvido paterno.

Por un tiempo, Hinata guardó rencor a su padre, por abandonarlas y dejarlas al cuidado de otros miembros de la familia en lugar de ser él mismo quien velara personalmente por su bienestar… eso hasta que, un día, cuando las defensas de aquel ser que creyó de hielo cayeron durante un segundo, pudo ver en aquellos ojos claros la misma tristeza que ella sentía al ver caer las gotas de lluvia en el jardín de su madre.

 _También está solo._

Pensó, y al darse cuenta de aquello se esforzó también por hacerlo feliz.

Incluso aunque entrenar iba en contra de su naturaleza amable, forzó sus brazos y piernas en cada golpe que dio a partir de aquel momento, siempre con el fin de obtener de vuelta aquella sonrisa que tanto extrañaba y que Hanabi nunca había podido ver.

Entrenó y entrenó, hasta que el aliento le era insuficiente y las piernas se negaban a responder a sus órdenes…

Sin embargo, justo cuando creía estar cerca de lograr su meta, Hiashi la obligó a enfrentarse con su hermanita...

Y si bien aquella batalla la ganó Hanabi, a ambas pequeñas aquello les supo a derrota.

Las dos sabían que Hinata no se esforzó lo suficiente, porque nunca se perdonaría lastimar a su pequeña hermana. Mientras que Hanabi, en un infantil capricho, quiso forzar a su contrincante a demostrar su verdadero poder… sin saber que aquel evento terminaría por alterar tanto su relación.

Desde aquel instante la tensión entre padre e hijas fue palpable en todo momento; al pasar de los años la situación pareció no cambiar en lo absoluto… como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Como si en tierra antes fértil hubiese llegado la mayor de las sequías.

Sin importar las victorias de Hinata, siempre fueron de mayor peso las derrotas al momento de mirar los ojos de su padre… hasta que llegó la guerra.

Hasta que estuvo a punto de morir y, en medio de la agonía, reconoció el rostro de Hiashi acercándose a su lado. Escuchó su voz acunarle mientras el dolor se volvía insoportable y no tuvo más que dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

Creyendo escuchar que él decía que le amaba... como cuando sus años podían contarse con los dedos de una mano y la vida le sonaba a juegos y aventura…

Si bien desde aquel momento su relación mejoró de manera considerable, nunca volvió a ver la sonrisa de sus sueños colocada en aquel gesto que se había acostumbrado a ser severo…

 _No hasta aquel día,_ en que al fin se casaba con el hombre que le ayudó a ver la luz cuando todo lo que parecía ceñirse a su alrededor era obscuridad.

Hoy, que por fin se sabía amada, su padre sonrió con orgullo y felicidad.

Cuando le abrazó, dejando de lado la formalidad que tanto caracterizaba al clan, sintió que volvía a tener cinco años, e incluso le pareció escuchar la risa de su madre completando el cuadro, con Hanabi riendo alegremente y Naruto sonriendo a su lado.

Entonces supo que su familia, antes rota, volvería a unirse paulatinamente.

Se supo dichosa observando el rostro de su padre mientras le bendecía y le deseaba felicidad en su nueva vida…

"Gracias… _papá_ ".

Susurró, mientras el mundo, nuevamente, parecía un lugar adecuado para ser feliz; de mano del hombre que trajo primavera allí donde por años se asentó el más crudo de los inviernos.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Apenas fue el aniversario luctuoso de mi padre. Aquí, en especial, hay más de mí que en cualquier otro escrito que haya compartido en el pasado.

Como siempre gracias por leer.


	7. VII Despertar

**VII. Despertar:**

…

…

…

A Naruto nunca le gustaron las mañanas.

Punto y aparte de aquel asunto de descansar un poco más, lo cierto es que había _sueños_ que siempre le costó gran esfuerzo abandonar. Especialmente aquellos en que solía encontrarse a sí mismo siendo abrazado amorosamente por una mujer de largos cabellos y agradable fragancia, o jugando alegremente con un hombre alto y simpático, al que con toda confianza llamaba _papá_.

Abrir los ojos había implicado desde el inicio de sus días desprenderse de aquellos breves momentos de luz para adentrarse en la obscuridad que era su realidad. Escuchando a la soledad sentarse a su lado, hablándole en voz baja de lo que otros sí tenían y que a él tanta falta le hacía.

Levantarse había sido sinónimo de dar cuerda a una rutina que, sabía, pocos se preocuparían por ayudarle a sobrellevar: haciendo todo por sí mismo incluso cuando todavía ni siquiera podía ponerse de manera adecuada los pantalones. Provocando el enojo de Iruka o del Hokage para poder pasar un poco más de valiosos minutos a su lado… así fuera bajo algún castigo.

Valía la pena con tal de no volver a aquel solitario departamento que nunca podría recordar como su hogar.

Durante años le pareció que no pertenecía a ningún lado, como si su mera existencia hubiese sido un error, como si, de alguna forma, las cosas pudiesen mejorar si él no estuviera ahí...

Así, hasta que sus esfuerzos poco a poco fueron tomados en cuenta y el mundo decidió ver en él no un monstro… sino un ser humano.

A partir de ello empezó a verse rodeado de gente, que ya no lo miraba con odio ni desprecio, sino con cariño y admiración. Por las calles, su nombre ya no sonaba como una maldición, sino como una alegre manera de decir _hola_ , mientras se mira a los otros y se piensa que ha comenzado un día maravilloso.

Sin embargo… aun entonces, muy en el fondo, sabía que no le era suficiente.

La soledad todavía dominaba territorio importante dentro de su corazón y parecía no haber manera de hacerla ceder -mucho menos desaparecer. Como si hubiese estado destinado a ella, como si no hubiese forma de cambiar aquello, por más que pasara el tiempo…

Hasta que Hinata llegó a su vida, instalándose poco a poco, cubriendo con la luz de sus ojos la obscuridad que rodeaba su alma.

Muy lentamente, con aquella timidez que la caracterizaba, le dio todo lo que siempre había deseado e incluso aquello que nunca se había atrevido a pedir.

Hinata avanza de manera firme hacia lo más profundo de su ser, sin dudar, posando sus manos ahí donde las heridas siguen abiertas, curando la llaga de manera silenciosa, siempre con amabilidad… de tal manera que, un día, al abrir los ojos, Naruto se da cuenta de que quien se encuentra a su lado no es ya la soledad, sino _ella_.

Ella, que a estas alturas ha pasado a significarlo _todo._

Entonces, mientras lo piensa, recorre lentamente la línea de aquella fina espalda, acariciando gentilmente las hebras de cabellos que se encuentra en el camino, hasta llegar al cuello, tomándolo con delicadeza al tiempo en que su pulgar repasa la forma de la mejilla femenina, posándose suavemente encima de aquellos gruesos labios a los que ama tanto besar.

Esta vez, abrir los ojos, no ha significado abandonar una ilusión brillante y lejana, sino toparse de lleno con el más resplandeciente de los soles en forma de mujer. Aquí, ahora… _a su lado_.

Tangible y maravillosa, aun si toda ella parece en ocasiones parte de un sueño.

Naruto se siente tan afortunado que no se esfuerza por detener una pequeña lagrima que desciende por su mejilla.

 _Ya no está solo._

Y cuán grato es saberlo.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Bueno, este capítulo tenía toda la intención de ser algo muy cursi, incluso cómico, pero nada más no me salía así. Quizás ando más sensible de lo normal -o quizás es más bien este par el que no me deja escribir de otra manera. En fin, espero que les guste.

¡Pronto aparecerán los niños! Ohhh, eso sí que será cursi a más no poder jaja.

Gracias por dejar su comentario. En verdad, significa mucho para mí.


	8. VIII Soñar

**VIII. Soñar.**

…

…

…

Para Hinata volver a soñar es, sin duda, uno de los mayores regalos que le ofrece aquella nueva vida en que las pesadillas acerca de la guerra y la muerte son cada vez un poco más lejanas.

Un regalo agridulce, pues es el sueño la ilusión que quisiera ver hecha realidad y que, sin embargo, nunca más podrá ver frente a sus ojos.

En ese primer sueño, después de tantas noches en vela, lo que ve son un par de ojos que se parecen a los suyos tan sólo en el color, pero que son más bien misteriosos, increíblemente agudos y perspicaces. Ojos talentosos que en el pasado envidió muchas veces, aun si al mismo tiempo los adoró tanto como ni siquiera puede describirse en palabras.

Pues son aquellos los que se burlaron de sus gestos tímidos y que de manera simultánea le ayudaron a volverse valiente de forma paulatina, son también esos mismos los que la miraron orgullosos el día en que se atrevió a andar con la frente en alto en todo momento, son los que supieron transmitir paciencia y cariño, cuando todo a su alrededor parecía estar mal.

Son esos ojos que ahora la miran mientras toman un poco de té, como cada tarde después de un intenso entrenamiento. En medio del silencio al que están tan acostumbrados, sabiendo que no es necesario hablar: como siempre han sido las cosas entre ellos.

Neji, sin embargo, irrumpe la calma, con ese tono que es propio del que sabe mucho.

—Será una gran madre, Hinata-sama.

Es lo que dice, logrando que ella se sonroje y sonría, mientras acaricia un vientre que ya no es plano, sino que presenta una leve redondez.

Hinata quiere responder que él será a su vez un gran tío, pero sus labios no se mueven como ella quisiera, sino que el té desaparece junto con la pequeña mesa.

De repente parece que se encuentran en el vacío.

Pero no siente miedo.

Porque él, aquel primo que aprendió a ver como un hermano, sigue ahí.

Se sabe a salvo.

Aunque ello no le impide de repente comenzar a llorar, porque en medio del sueño se da cuenta de que aquello no puede ser real…

Pronto despertará y Neji no estará más para cuidarla, ni para darle consejo, ni para reírse de ella cuando hable acerca de cómo Naruto le ha mirado… no.

 _Porque Neji está muerto_.

Pese a ello, Hinata sonríe en medio del llanto, y si bien piensa que quizá se ve ridícula haciendo algo como eso, aquel toque suave que él da a su cabello se siente tan real que no puede menos que sentirse afortunada.

Neji también sonríe, de aquella manera que le es tan particular, de aquella forma sincera y transparente que pocas personas pudieron observar… desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

Entonces, cuando finalmente se despiden aquellos ojos que tienen en común con ella tan sólo el color y el amor fraternal… despierta.

El sueño desaparece…

Neji no está ahí… ni su vientre es una superficie redonda…

Pero no está sola.

…

Naruto no pregunta nada, pero la aprieta silenciosamente contra su pecho, asegurándose de que ella sepa que él está ahí.

Y Hinata agradece que lo esté, se aferra a sus brazos e inunda sus sentidos con su aroma y calidez.

Es de madrugada, adivina por el tono de la luz que logra colarse por debajo de la cortina, ambos tienen puestas pijamas sencillas y delgadas que les permiten dormir acurrucados sin transpirar en el proceso...

Inhala y exhala como siguiendo un ritual del que nadie ha puesto reglas exactas, mientras su cabello es acariciado suavemente por una mano grande y fuerte... con tantas cicatrices como sólo el mejor shinobi del mundo puede tener.

Cuando su respiración se ha tranquilizado y consigue contar a su esposo lo que ha vivido en sueños, él tantea curioso su vientre como primera reacción, causándole cosquillas: se queda así un par de segundos, como reflexionando acerca de algo muy importante.

Después ríe de manera escandalosa mientras se levanta y la envuelve en un apretado abrazo, besando sus mejillas, su frente y… sí, su inexistente barriga.

Hinata no sabe cómo explicarle que todo ha sido un sueño y que no sabe si realmente signifique algo. No ha tenido ningún atraso en su periodo, ni se ha sentido extraña, ni...

—Hinata-chan, Neji _es_ un genio, nunca se equivocaría con algo así.

Dice el rubio por mayor respuesta, como si la lógica bien pudiese ir de vacaciones un tiempo porque no hacía falta en situaciones como esa... confiando ciegamente en los sentimientos de su esposa. Hablando _como si él no hubiese muerto_ , como si le hubiese dicho aquello en una visita cualquiera... como si siguiera aquí.

Quizá lo está... sí... quizá.

...

El shinobi más fuerte del mundo entra en pánico cuando la perlada mirada de su mujer nuevamente se vuelve brillante. Piensa que es su culpa y analiza sus palabras tratando de encontrar su error. Gritando y diciendo incoherencias en el proceso.

Ella ríe de nuevo en medio del llanto, esperando que aquello no se vuelva costumbre, aun si no puede evitar pensar que justo ahora es la mujer más afortunada del universo, al tiempo en que su esposo intenta desesperadamente detener sus lágrimas…

Mientras, _sabe_ , Neji la cuida… deseándole felicidad.

Desde allá, donde seguramente se ha encontrado con aquel padre que le fue arrebatado desde la más tierna infancia… allá, donde quizá también la ve su propia madre y los padres del hombre que ahora la sostiene como si fuese el mayor de los tesoros:

Lo que guardará su vientre es producto de los sueños que ellos tuvieron en algún momento… y que ahora se harían realidad.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Me odio por haber olvidado a Neji en capítulos anteriores, es de mis personajes favoritos... creo que el asunto es que no quería escribir sabiendo que estaba muerto. *Corazón roto*. Aun así espero que les haya gustado.

El siguiente capítulo será acerca del embarazo de Hinata~

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!


	9. IX Embarazo

**IX. Embarazo.**

…

…

…

El primer mes de embarazo Hinata apenas puede creer que en verdad haya _alguien_ viviendo dentro de ella, aun cuando Sakura se lo ha asegurado con tanta firmeza y Naruto se ha cansado de comprar cosas que probablemente el bebé no necesitara sino hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando ella misma ha activado su línea de sangre tan sólo por la curiosidad de ver ese pequeño chakra que está en su vientre, pero que en realidad no es del todo suyo, aun habiéndolo visto con sus propios ojos se siente con algo de... _incertidumbre_ al respecto.

Si bien comienza a sentir más sueño de lo habitual y se nota a sí misma medianamente propensa a los mareos tras algunos minutos de su usual caminata; se le hace en verdad difícil creer que detalles como aquellos son prueba inmediata de que sí, allí adentro suyo yace alguien que depende completamente de ella para sobrevivir.

Hinata, en realidad, suele olvidarlo con más frecuencia de la que estaría dispuesta a admitir. No porque no quiera al pequeño, por supuesto, ¿cómo podría no amarlo siendo hijo suyo y de Naruto? ¡Por supuesto que lo ama!, sólo que simplemente es difícil de creer… que ella pueda ser responsable de algo tan bello y puro como sólo una nueva vida puede ser.

Así es entonces, algo _extraordinario_ para ella, hasta que, un día cualquiera, de aquellos en que tanto ella como Naruto están tan terriblemente agotados que no quieren hacer nada más que no sea acurrucarse el uno con el otro y dormir, _Hinata lo siente:_ sucede en el mismo instante en que su esposo besa aquella zona sensible cercana al ombligo, como se ha vuelto ritual desde el mismo instante en que Sakura confirmó su embarazo.

Es una pulsación que apenas y provoca algo similar a un cosquilleo… pero _ambos la sienten_.

Entonces Naruto abre los ojos con gran sorpresa, mirándola, preguntándole entre balbuceos si es que ha sentido lo mismo. Hinata, al mismo tiempo, con un gesto que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiese provocado alguna burla sin malicia por parte de su esposo, asiente.

El silencio inunda la habitación.

Y el sueño se desvanece entre las carcajadas nerviosas de ambos y la insistencia de Naruto por volver a sentir esa pequeña explosión de chakra: Hinata se ha perdido en el sueño mucho antes de que el rubio decida dejar de acariciar su cintura… y, aun así, prácticamente al borde de la inconsciencia, sonríe cada que vuelve a sentir aquel peculiar cosquilleo llenando de calidez vientre y corazón.

Sakura, medianamente perpleja, les explicará al día siguiente que aquello, si bien es normal, no suele suceder sino hasta poco después de mediados del primer trimestre: cuando el chakra de los bebés se ha vuelto lo suficientemente estable como para interactuar con el de la madre.

Pidiendo consejo también de Tsunade, ella sugiere que la razón de que aquello suceda tan pronto muy probablemente tiene que ver con los grandes niveles de chakra de Naruto, de tal manera que le permite interactuar con el embrión con tanta intensidad como la misma Hinata.

Por supuesto que no hay hombre más orgulloso en la aldea en ese momento, mucho menos uno más escandaloso: no es más de medio día cuando todo Konoha sabe de los grandes talentos que seguramente tendrá el primogénito del matrimonio Uzumaki.

Hinata, caminando tan sólo un par de pasos detrás de su esposo, no puede dejar de sonreír, tocando su vientre cada tanto para poder sentir el chakra de su bebé responder a su contacto... _sí, ahí está_ y no hay forma de negarlo: su pequeño hijo viene en camino.

…

…

…

Más adelante, para finales del tercer mes. Hinata tiende a estar tan malhumorada por las noches que Naruto suele quedarse a dormir en el sofá por algunas horas… aun si sea después su esposa quien lo busque entre lágrimas, pidiendo perdón, mientras lo besa y lo acaricia. Incitando las manos varoniles a posarse en su cuerpo, mientras ella misma se dedica a amarlo con labios y dedos ansiosos de tocar la piel canela.

Naruto nunca la ha visto siendo tan apasionada… y por todos los cielos, cuán afortunado se siente en esos instantes.

De hecho... cuán afortunado ha sido desde que ella ha decidido amarlo a él por encima de cualquier otro.

…

…

…

Es, por otra parte, en algún momento del quinto mes cuando Naruto siente tantos golpecitos contra su mano que podría haber perdido la cuenta si no fuera por lo extremadamente cuidadoso que está siendo en rememorar el más pequeño detalle del embarazo. No se perdonaría no registrar cada uno de los movimientos de su bebé para referencias futuras.

Está seguro de que van 156 golpes pequeños, de esos que ya ni siquiera hacen sobresaltar a Hinata mientras prepara el desayuno o hace cuidadosos bordados para el bebé. Y van quince patadas que han ganado al mismo Naruto algún pellizco por la sorpresa que esto causa a su esposa.

Las historias que el rubio ya ha inventado con respecto a las aventuras que él y su hijo, el-bebé-número-uno-en-patear-a-la-gente, tendrán en el futuro siguen provocando las mismas sonrisas dichosas en el rostro de Hinata. Sin importar cuán parecidos sean los cuentos entre sí.

O cuánto lamente ella decirle a Naruto que tendrá que esperar más que sólo un par de meses para poder comenzar a entrenar con su hijo. "Es que un bebé no nace corriendo, Naruto-kun", reñirá suavemente, riendo graciosamente ante el berrinche de su esposo.

Sin sospechar que, _así_ , con aquellas suaves carcajadas que da mientras acaricia su vientre, se ve más hermosa que nunca… sin pensar ni por un segundo que Naruto la ama cada vez un poquito más cada que ríe de aquella manera transparente, honesta… y amorosa.

…

…

…

Ha llegado el séptimo mes cuando Naruto, sin importar cuán cansado se encuentre, dedica sin falta algunos minutos de la noche a masajear suavemente los pies y tobillos de su esposa. Porque Sakura le ha dicho que no importa que Hinata no se queje al respecto, los últimos meses son los más difíciles.

Aun si es un día de aquellos que Naruto está tan agotado que comienza a quedarse dormido arrodillado a los pies de su propia cama y con la cabeza encima de las rodillas de su mujer, con sus dedos dejando en un par de segundos los pies de Hinata para posarse ahora encima de su vientre, en un acto que se ha acostumbrado a ser inconsciente.

Ella entonces pasa sus dedos lentamente entre los rubios cabellos de su esposo, disfrutando en silencio que él hubiese dejado pasar su corte mensual un par de semanas más… ese estilo que tiene justo ahora le recuerda tanto a su adolescencia… aquel tiempo que parecía tan lejano y del que en realidad no la separaban más que un par de años.

Allá, cuando creía que aquello que estaba viviendo justo en ese momento nunca podría pasar de ser un sueño, una ilusión lejana que venía a su mente cada que la luz de la luna se posaba en lo alto del firmamento… allá, cuando veía a Naruto desde las sombras, admirándolo en secreto, amando con locura sus aciertos y errores.

¿Quién iba a saber que él realmente un día correspondería sus sentimientos?

Hinata se siente tan feliz que tiene el impulso de inclinarse y alcanzar la frente de su esposo con sus labios… pero su barriga ha crecido tanto que le es imposible lograrlo sin lastimarse un tanto. Suelta sin querer un quejido, e incluso ha emitido un suspiro de resignación, ya retirando lentamente la cabeza para conformarse con continuar con sus lentas caricias al cabello de su esposo.

Pero claro que eso no importa, porque Naruto siente su movimiento y voltea su cuerpo lo suficiente como para recibir los labios ajenos con los propios, sonriéndole después con tanta ternura y amor que… _sí_ , Hinata vuelve a pensar que tiene dieciséis años y se desmayara en cualquier instante porque eso, en verdad, no puede estar pasándole.

Sólo que sí… _está pasando_.

Y todo es tan real que pronto Naruto no se conforma con un beso, sino que, de un momento a otro, cuidadosamente la recuesta y recorre con sus manos las piernas femeninas, pasando por la cintura, los suaves pechos y el fino cuello de manera lenta… casi como ofreciendo una reverencia a esta misma mujer que se derrite ante sus caricias.

En instantes Hinata ha perdido toda prenda y todo indicio de cordura se ha ido por la rendija de la ventana mientras Naruto la mira, confesando en susurros ahogados cuánto, cuánto la ama. Apropiándose cuidadosamente de ella.

Con todo y las estrías que habían aparecido en su cadera. Con todo y la forma extraña que tenía ahora su cintura… Naruto la amaba. La creía hermosa... la creía perfecta.

Saber eso era suficiente para hacer explotar su pecho de alegría.

…

…

…

Tiempo después, Hinata está tomando el té con Hanabi en el momento en que las famosas contracciones que atormentan tanto a las mujeres comienzan. Entonces, cuando anuncia a su hermana lo que está sucediendo comienza a ser realmente consciente de que nada, absolutamente nada de su entrenamiento como ninja la había preparado para lidiar con algo así.

La llegada de Naruto y Sakura casi pareció parte de un sueño.

Lo único que sabe razonar es que, al parecer, llevarla al hospital ya no era una opción y el bebé tendría que nacer en casa. Después, el cómo llegó a su cama y todo fue acondicionado para el parto lo recuerda apenas de forma aislada… con la bruma del dolor nublando sus pensamientos.

Sí recuerda, sin embargo, la mano de Naruto sosteniendo la suya en todo momento. Recuerda haber mirado sus ojos y haber deseado con todas sus fuerzas que el bebé naciera con aquellos hermosos zafiros adornando su rostro. Recuerda también que Sakura le pedía empujar con más ímpetu, aun cuando ella se sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Recuerda que Hanabi la veía espantada, prácticamente pegada en la puerta, más pálida que nunca, apretando con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria aquellas toallas que Sakura le había pedido sostener. En otro momento probablemente hubiese creído imposible esa actitud por parte de su hermanita, quien siempre había sido tan valiente para todo. Pero en esos instantes el dolor le recordaba que realmente nada era imposible en ese tipo de situaciones.

Lo que Hinata nunca olvidaría, por otra parte, era el gran alivio que sintió cuando finalmente su bebé salió de su vientre para conocer al mundo. Llorando con tanta fuerza que podría haber hecho estremecer a la tierra anunciando que llegaba a la vida.

Recuerda el rostro asombrado de su esposo, la rapidez de Sakura para limpiar y abrigar al bebé, las manos temblorosas de Hanabi al ayudar en el proceso. Sus propias lágrimas al sostener por fin entre sus brazos al pequeño.

Un bebé que apenas y tenía alguna pelusita coronando su cabeza. Sin ser blanco como ella, ni apiñonado como su padre, sino más bien curiosamente rosado.

Con dedos tan pequeños que parecían de juguete, con labios diminutos que, sin embargo, no le impedían llorar con fuerza. Y con las mismas marcas curiosas que tenía el hombre que ella había amado desde siempre.

Hinata lo vio y se sintió orgullosa de saberlo suyo.

Volteó a ver a su esposo y entonces lo invitó a cargar de ese nuevo tesoro que ambos habrían de compartir y cuidar más que a nada más en el mundo.

Naruto besó sus labios de manera casi abrupta, sobrepasado por la emoción. Con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa más amplia que alguna vez le hubiese visto.

Entonces Hinata lo supo, que nueve meses eran apenas un instante... un pequeño fragmento de todo lo feliz que sería el resto de su vida.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Un capítulo largo porque mi ausencia así lo ameritaba. Traté de ser lo más realista posible con los síntomas y demás, por lo menos lo más realista que me permitió una búsqueda rápida en internet y algunas pláticas antiguas que recuero haber tenido con algunos profesores dedicados a la medicina.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	10. X Boruto

**X. Boruto.**

…

…

…

Naruto se dice a sí mismo que es perfectamente capaz de cuidar a su bebé, ¿qué clase de padre sería, si no?, respira hondo y trata de mostrarse firme… aunque sonríe casi con vacilación al pequeño rubio que no ha dejado de verlo atentamente desde que entró en la habitación. No puede ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Ya lo ha hecho antes… _aunque_ _nunca completamente solo_. Pero, bueno, Hinata tenía todo el derecho del mundo de salir con sus amigas en su día de descanso. Ella merecía divertirse tranquilamente. Y él no era quién para arrodillarse ante ella y suplicarle, que, _por favor_ , _por favor_ , no lo dejara solo. No. Porque era un hombre hecho y derecho, capaz de hacerse cargo de uno, o dos, ¡o tantos niños fuera necesario!

—¡De veras!

Gritó, sin darse cuenta, sobresaltando al pequeño en la cuna al instante, quien abrió tanto como pudo sus bonitos ojos azules.

Naruto casi se golpea a sí mismo al darse cuenta de su imprudencia, rogando a los dioses que el niño no comenzara a llorar. No ahora que Hinata todavía ni siquiera se iba, si lo hacía su preciosa esposa iba a pensar que no podría cuidarlo solo y entonces, ella, en medio de toda su bondad y consideración, decidiría que lo mejor sería no salir de casa.

Y entonces Naruto sabría que arruinó una de sus pocas oportunidades de divertirse como la joven, saludable y bellísima mujer que era, y entonces todo sería horrible el resto del día y la culpa no le dejaría dormir. Le saldrían ojeras -que seguramente no se le verían ni la mitad de bien que a Gaara, y entonces ya no sería guapo y Hinata lo dejaría, y él sería miserable, y…

Sólo se da cuenta de que está haciendo una escena ridícula con sus manos jalando su cabello y el rostro transformado en una mueca de espanto cuando escucha al pequeño Boruto soltar una amplia carcajada mientras lo observa…

Lo que le faltaba… su propio hijo burlándose de él.

Que _el teme_ nunca se enterara.

—¿Naruto? —el rubio voltea rápidamente y sonríe de la manera más fresca que puede a su linda esposa. Se reserva un suspiro mientras piensa que, cielos, se ve tan bonita con ese vestido azul.

—¿Sí? —responde al llamado, medio atontado por la manera en que el cabello de Hinata parece danzar con cada uno de sus movimientos.

—He dejado leche para Boruto en la cocina, sus pañales están donde siempre, igual el talco y las toallas. No te olvides de bañarlo a más tardar en una hora, porque si no comienza a fastidiarse y no puede dormir… ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —asiente Naruto, asegurándose de anotar mentalmente todas y cada una de las observaciones hechas por su esposa, -que no era ningún desobligado, aunque Sakura se cansara de sugerir lo contrario.

—Vale… —Hinata le sonrío suavemente antes de ir hacia la cuna y cargar a su bebé, acercándolo rápidamente a su pecho y aspirando con tranquilidad su dulce aroma. —Mamá va a salir un par de horas, pero te va a extrañar mucho, mucho. —anuncia amorosamente mientras frota su nariz contra la del bebé en una caricia lenta y afectuosa. El pequeño rubio seguramente no entiende lo que ha dicho, pero igual sonríe a su madre, tocando con sus manitas las mejillas ajenas.

—Cuida a papá mientras no estoy, ¿de acuerdo? — pide finalmente en un susurro antes de depositar un último beso en la frente del pequeño y volver a situarlo en la seguridad de su cuna. Entonces voltea hacia Naruto y le sonríe, respondiendo contenta el abrazo que recibe en el acto.

—¿Mamá también me va a extrañar mucho, mucho? —pregunta traviesamente Naruto, jugando con su nariz como ella misma había hecho momentos atrás con el bebé. Hinata ríe suavemente, pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello del rubio antes de asentir.

—Mucho, mucho. —concede, sin poder evitar ruborizarse por la preciosa sonrisa que le regala Naruto en respuesta.

—¿Sí? —insiste el rubio, acercando un poco más su rostro al de su esposa. Adorando la forma en que todavía puede hacerla temblar de pies a cabeza con los más sencillos de los actos.

—Sí —vuelve a asegurar Hinata, en un susurro casi inaudible, que sin embargo Naruto puede escuchar. Ambos se sonríen nuevamente antes de finalmente besarse, despacio. Casi con cierta pereza.

Lo que no impide de ninguna manera que pronto Naruto abracé con mayor fuerza la fina cintura, presionándola en contra de su propio cuerpo. Arrancando con ello un par de suspiros a Hinata, que por su parte acaricia con suavidad las hebras rubias que están a su alcance. La morena, pese a todo, se obliga a sí misma a terminar el contacto -pues de no hacerlo _sabe_ que ya no irá a ningún lado, y aunque Naruto casi parece gruñir por ello, afloja su abrazo y le da espacio para despedirse.

Es ridículo que eso sea tan difícil, siendo sinceros. Pero, bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Hinata sonríe nuevamente antes de dar un último y efímero beso al más alto, deshaciendo completamente el contacto mientras promete tratar de no llegar muy tarde, agradeciendo cuando Naruto afirma que no tiene que preocuparse por nada que no sea divertirse y pasarla bien. El rubio no puede evitar robar un último beso a su esposa antes de finalmente escucharla salir del departamento.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, inhala profundo y vuelve a infundirse fuerza a sí mismo. Porque claro que puede cuidar a su bebé un par de horas… ¿qué clase de padre sería, si no?

...

El peor. El peor padre del mundo, ¡ese era Naruto Uzumaki!

¿Cómo podía ser posible que no tuviese la capacidad de hacer que su bebé dejara de llorar?

Boruto estaba rojo a más no poder y no dejaba de gritar y retorcerse por mucho que Naruto lo paseara de un lado a otro. La casa había terminado hecho un caos por las cosas que Uzumaki-padre tomaba y desechaba al ver que no servían para calmar el sufrimiento de su bebé.

¡Es que ya lo había intentado todo!

Ya había revisado su pañal y no había ningún regalito que limpiar, ya había intentado darle de comer - _él no había suplicado_ , no, definitivamente, pero el pequeño parecía no querer probar nada. Lo había cargado de aquella forma que usualmente lograba arrancarle las más alegres carcajadas, pero en respuesta sus gritos más bien se habían hecho más intensos.

Le había acercado todos sus juguetes favoritos, ¡incluso le había hecho bizcos y muecas, y cuanto gesto se le ocurrió con tal de hacerlo sonreír!, ¡pero nada funcionaba!

¡Naruto ya no sabía qué hacer!

¿Sería que su cara espantaba al bebé?, ¿se habría enfermado?, ¿le dolería la panza?, ¿le estaría dando fiebre?, ¿Qué era?, ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía tan fastidiado?

¡Si apenas había pasado poco más de una hora desde que se había ido Hinata y…!

Oh…

"No te olvides de bañarlo _a más tardar en una hora_ , porque si no comienza a fastidiarse y no puede dormir… ¿de acuerdo?"

 _A más tardar en una hora…_

Naruto carraspeó, regañándose a sí mismo por ser tan torpe. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de todo lo bueno que había en el mundo, pudo haberse olvidado de algo tan simple?, acarició suavemente la cabeza del pequeño Boruto antes de dirigirse al baño, asegurándose de tener la muda nueva lista, la toalla cerca y templando el agua para que ésta fuese adecuada para el bebé.

Y así, como si de magia se tratara, apenas sentir el agua tibia tocando su piel desnuda, el pequeño rubio dejó de gritar, hipando ocasionalmente por lo largo que fue su llanto, aunque calmándose paulatinamente. Naruto suspiró de alivio, aunque continuó recriminándose mentalmente mientras tallaba cuidadosamente el cabello y el cuerpo del bebé, asegurándose de usar el jabón y el champú que era exclusivamente para Boruto.

El rubio mayor se relajó en cuanto el pequeño abandonó del todo las lágrimas y comenzó a jugar con el agua de la tina. ¡Si su hijo hasta volvió a sonreírle mientras movía sus bracitos!, la parte más sensible de la mente del Uzumaki incluso comenzó a llorar a moco tendido en su interior, ¡no se merecía un niño tan adorable como Boruto!

Cuando finalmente el baño del rubio terminó, Naruto se encargó de secarlo a conciencia, colocándole el pañal y el adorable pijama de zorrito que Hinata le había comprado nada más verlo colgado en la tienda. Después de eso no tuvo que esforzarse ni un poco para que Boruto durmiera, agotado como estaba, el pobre.

Y él mismo otro poco, se dio tiempo de pensar, antes de sentir como el sueño también se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Naruto, pese a todo, se aseguró de abrigar bien al bebé y de tenerlo bien alejado de la orilla de la cama mientras dejaba que sus párpados se cerraran, un brazo colocado protectoramente sobre el diminuto cuerpecito, cuidándose al mismo tiempo de no aplastarlo.

Ambos rubios arrugaron de idéntica manera la nariz antes de dejarse llevar completamente por el sueño.

...

Así fue como los encontró Hinata al llegar.

Cosa que le hizo sonreír ampliamente, mientras se atrevía a tomar una fotografía de la escena.

Ya mañana se preocuparía de hablar con Naruto acerca del desastre que había en la cocina y en el baño, se dijo, después de terminar de ponerse el pijama, mientras se hacía lugar en la enorme cama matrimonial. Suspirando de gusto cuando Naruto la abrazó al reconocer su presencia.

Qué grato era estar en casa.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Para todo esto me base mucho en cómo se comportaban mis sobrinos cuando eran bebés (adoro a los bebés).

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, ¡espero que me dejen saber lo que piensan de este capítulo!

¡Un saludo!


	11. XI Aprender

**XI. Aprender**.

...

…

…

 _Aprender… a ser un equipo._

Aquella era una noche tranquila en Konoha, con alguna que otra ventisca fresca meciendo los árboles y con la luz de la luna colándose amenamente entre las cortinas de las casas. Un espectáculo precioso de admirar desde las alturas, en medio de un apacible silencio que invitaba a arrullarse eternamente y…. que es interrumpido de manera súbita por un grito alto y claro, proveniente de la casa Uzumaki.

Naruto y Hinata abrieron por completo los ojos ante el estruendo, la joven Hyuuga incluso activando de manera inconsciente su dōjutsu. Preparados para embestir contra lo que fuera en cualquier minuto… poco a poco relajando los músculos al darse cuenta de que _no_ , no estaban sufriendo ningún ataque sorpresa.

El matrimonio se endereza con torpeza al comprender que quien lloraba con tal intensidad y sentimiento no era otro sino su bebé, aquel pequeño pedacito de vida que para bien -o para mal- había heredado los potentes pulmones de su padre… así como su tremendo apetito.

—Voy… voy al cuarto mientras… —balbuceó Hinata, acomodando distraídamente el tirante que se había deslizado por su hombro, mientras se frotaba los ojos con cansancio. Sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por ordenar su cabello… si Ino la viese, le daría un infarto seguramente.

—… yo caliento el biberón. —completó Naruto, ya andando, aunque sintiera los párpados sumamente pesados. Soñando todavía con sostener un tazón enorme de ramen entre sus brazos… delicioso, delicioso ramen… _ah~_

—Naruto-kun…

—¿Mmm? —respondió el rubio, sin detener sus pasos y sin abrir los ojos. Casi saboreando aquel misterioso aderezo que percibían sus sentidos. _Estaba tan cerca_.

—Ese es el baño, cariño. —Informó la morena con suavidad, sin poder evitar sonreír con dulzura y diversión a pesar de que ella misma se sentía terriblemente agotada. Ojalá Boruto normalizara pronto sus horas de sueño… o sus padres acabarían hechos un verdadero desastre.

—¿Mmm? —cuestionó Naruto, abriendo los ojos de inmediato, encontrándose a un paso del lavamanos y no de la cocina, a donde se suponía tenía que ir—, _oh_ … sí, sí. Ya veo. Yo… voy, voy, ¡voy a la cocina, por supuesto! —balbuceó el rubio, sonrojándose ante su propia estupidez y despabilándose del todo por la vergüenza. En serio, ¿cuántas veces se podía hacer el ridículo en esta vida?, al parecer, para él no había límites.

Hinata no se preocupó por contener la pequeña carcajada que abandonó sus labios, aun si esta se esfumó casi en seguida al escuchar el volumen del llanto de su hijo incrementar. Aquello fue suficiente apremiante como para apurarle a ir al encuentro con su bebé. La morena rápidamente levantó al rubiecito entre sus brazos, arrullándolo con ternura, cubriéndolo cuidadosamente con sus cobijas y acomodándose en la mecedora que Iruka-sensei les había regalado hace poco.

La joven mamá sonrió por la forma en que Boruto se acurrucó de inmediato contra su pecho, mirándole con aquellos enormes ojos azules, fruncidos en un silencioso y primitivo reproche. Hinata le susurró palabras dulces mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza y sus redondas mejillas, repasando con suavidad las marquitas que había heredado de Naruto y que tan bien le quedaban como accesorio.

Su hijo sería muy guapo.

—Shhh, no llores. Mamá está aquí, así que no hay por qué llorar, ¿verdad?

Le habló Hinata en un susurro. Sonriendo entusiasmada ante la manera en que el pequeño parecía responder a sus caricias. Cerrando con lentitud sus párpados, incluso aunque el biberón aun no hubiese llegado a sus labios, estando lo suficientemente cómodo y abrigado por las caricias maternas como para reparar en ello.

—¿Hinata?, aquí está… oh. ¿Tardé mucho? —preguntó Naruto en voz baja, sintiéndose torpe por llegar cuando Boruto ya había vuelto a dormir. La mamila pareciendo inútil entre sus dedos.

—No, no, estuvo bien… pero creo que él sólo quería un abrazo. —susurró Hinata, sonriéndole amenamente. Sintiendo lo mucho que los párpados le pesaban mientras susurraba… pensando que seguramente podría quedarse dormida así, sin ningún problema. Tan sólo con el agradable calorcito de su bebé llegando hasta su alma.

Naruto, a su lado, no se dio cuenta del momento en que su sonrisa se hizo tan amplia. Hinata se veía tan bonita así… con los colores de la noche bañando con suavidad su piel, su cabello... toda ella se veía preciosa en ese preciso instante.

—Hinata…

—¿Mmm? —contestó ella, abriendo los ojos con lentitud -y sí, cierta pereza, encontrándose a centímetros del rostro sonriente de su esposo. Lo que, _cómo no_ , la hizo sonrojar igual que siempre.

— _Te amo_.

Susurró Naruto, antes de besarla con suavidad. Hinata adquirió entonces colores más intensos que los de cualquier semáforo, reparando en que su aspecto en ese preciso instante seguramente dejaba mucho que desear. Pues lo más probable es que su cabello estuviese hecho un desastre y que aquellas sombras bajo sus ojos la hicieran ver muy poco atractiva, además de que su cuerpo todavía no se recuperaba del embarazo y… y, _qué importaba_ , por todos los cielos.

—Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun. — respondió con suavidad. Atreviéndose a besar de vuelta a su joven esposo. Con lentitud, cuidando de no perturbar el sueño de su bebé... que sólo el cielo sabía cuánto costaba volverlo a dormir.

...

 _Aprender … a compartir._

...

—¡Mamá!, ¡Boruto, di maaa-má! —pidió Hinata de manera juguetona, decidida a que su pequeño se dirigiese a ella primero que a nadie más -incluso primero que a Naruto. El infante si bien le sonreía de manera dichosa, no hacía intento alguno por repetir el par de sílabas que pedía amablemente la mayor. Más bien se sentía especialmente curioso por aquella cosa extraña que sostenía la morena entre sus manos (una cámara) ... _quería jugar con ella_.

—¡No!, ¡Di papá!, ¡Papá! —interrumpió Naruto, a su vez, señalándose con gran euforia. Como se habrá de suponer, muy poco dispuesto a perder, ¡incluso si contra quien competía era Hinata, ¡de veras! El joven Uzumaki sonreía como si estuviese posando para alguna revista, emocionado como nunca ante los balbuceos de su primogénito. ¡Esta vez estaba seguro de que _pasaría_!, ¡lo sabía!, ¡lo sentía en las venas!

—Maaaa… mááá. —Gesticuló Hinata, empujando con disimulo al mayor, tratando de que el pequeño rubio centrará su atención en ella. _Y en nadie más que en ella_.

—Nooo, ¡papá!, ¡di papá! —continuó a su vez Naruto, tampoco dispuesto a ceder terreno... aunque, quién sabe si había terreno que ceder, en primer lugar.

—Aaaahhh. —pronunció por mucho el pequeño rubio.

Aplaudiendo de manera alegre, encantado por la atención recibida, aunque sin dignarse a decir más, por el momento. Por mucho que sus padres insistieron durante toda la tarde… y toda la semana… y todavía durante tres meses más. Declarando de manera _amistosa_ que era uno y no el otro quien llevaba la ventaja en aquella inusual competición.

 _Hasta aquel día_.

En que todo pareció detenerse en un instante.

—¿Él dijo…? —preguntó Naruto, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado caer su vaso favorito al piso -sí, el del aniversario de Ichiraku. Dividido entre la sorpresa… _y el horror._

— _Sí_ … él, dijo… —asintió Hinata. Más pálida que nunca.

—¡Genial! —gritó Kiba, por su parte. Alzando con entusiasmo a su sobrino no-oficial. —, ¡este niño será un genio!, ¿verdad Akamaru?

—¡Maru!, ¡Maru! —volvió a gritar con alegría el pequeño rubio, encantado con el canino, extendiendo sus manitas hacia el enorme perro que jadeaba y movía la cola con enorme felicidad.

…

En tanto, sus padres se miraron y se abrazaron con solemnidad, tratando de aceptar con total madurez que su hijo, _su bebé_ … había regalado sus primeras palabras a un perro y no a alguno de ellos, como habría de esperarse.

 _La traición en carne viva_.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

¡Gente hermosa, preciosa, divina!, ¡ya vamos a cumplir un año juntos!

Y también, estamos a nada de llegar a los cien comentarios (cosa que nunca me había pasado, o sea que estoy muy feliz).

¡Gracias por leer!, ¡Gracias a quienes comentan!

¡Un saludo!, ¡Los amo mucho!


End file.
